Wild Horses, Tamed Passions
| image = File:Mission_WildHorsesTamedPassions.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = MacFarlane's Ranch | end = MacFarlane's Ranch | prereqs = complete the previous mission | giver = Bonnie MacFarlane | location = New Austin | rewards = Lasso and Kentucky Saddler | previous = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: Women and Cattle | next = Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: A Tempest Looms }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. In this mission you obtain the lasso and learn to tame wild horses. Story John and Bonnie are trying to round up some horses and get them to a canyon so John can capture and tame them. After getting all the horses to the canyon one of them breaks away and it is John's job to go lasso the horse and tame it. Once the horse has been broken, John rides it back to Bonnie. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Locate the herd of wild horses. *Lasso and break two wild horses. *Drive a herd of wild horses into a canyon. *Catch and break the wild stallion that escapes from the herd. Mission Details Go to MacFarlane Ranch and talk to Bonnie. You'll finally meet her father, whose absence up until now has been rather conspicuous. After Bonnie gives you the lasso, hop on your horse and follow her and her father to the wild horses. Remember: you equip the lasso through the weapon wheel. Hold L2/LT to aim, and R2/RT to throw. You'll have to be close. When you've lassoed a horse, keep L2/LT held down and stay near the horse until Bonnie and her father also lasso it. Once they've got the horse tethered between them, get down off your horse and onto the wild horse to trigger the horse-breaking mini-game. Just keep your balance with the left analog stick and keep following the MacFarlanes around. Bonnie's father will leave with the first wild horse, and you and Bonnie will capture another one: Repeat the same process you just went through, then let Bonnie ride the wild horse you just roped, and head back to the Ranch. After getting back to the Ranch, you'll need to head out again to track down a herd of wild horses. Herding horses is just like herding cattle, except for the fact that the horses tend to be less docile. But, again, you'll not have to worry about being attacked by animals or outlaws, so take your time, be patient, and drive the horses into the canyon. Once they are all in the canyon, you need to chase down a stallion and lasso it, by yourself, then break it. When chasing down the stallion the player will have to pursue it down the path, after a small chase the horse will eventually just start running in circles till you lasso it, thus making it rather easy to tame. Once you've lassoed the stallion, you'll need to keep it lassoed by holding down L2/LT. Dismount your own horse and get on the stallion. Complete the horsebreaking mini-game, then ride it to meet Bonnie. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assualts or kills Bonnie or Drew MacFarlane. *Assaults or kills Bonnie's or Drew's horse. *Abandons Drew or Bonnie. *Kills all the wild horses. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Using the Lasso *Horsebreaking Mission Complete Unlockables *Lasso *Kentucky Saddler *Ridgewood Farm Horsebreaking job Trivia * The horse that John needs to break doesn't count in achieving the Buckin' Awesome trophy/achievement. * The achievements/trophies Clemency Pays and Dastardly cannot be completed until this mission is completed. External Links *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" Walkthrough at Bright Hub Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player